


Watching Over You

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mordor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes a picture comes along and just knocks something out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a picture comes along and just knocks something out.

.

  
  


How can there still be beauty in the world, when the very air burns like rage in the throat? I turn from the distant, unconcerned glittering to look on your dear face. Oh master, you've not enough spark left even to see the stars, have you, let alone wonder at their light? How can they dance in the sky above us, instead of cloaking themselves in mourning and wailing as I wish I could? Everything you have you've given, and more besides, yet still they shine uncaring. There's no one but me to see you and know.

.


End file.
